fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Desperation Summer News
The Official Fantendo Desperation Blog What is Fantendo Desperation? Fantendo Desperation is the newest fighting game by Hybrid Co. It features new features, worldwide quick play, completely new modes, and much more along with fighters from the most popular Fantendo Series. It will be exclusive for the Hybrid Co, and likely to be released in 2012. Fusion Entertaiment, the new collaboration group of Vacuum Inc., Steli Entertainment and Hybrid Co., will be the company developing the game. What characters will it have? As confirmed characters, for now, we have these: Default Characters: *Pesh *YoshiEgg Nook *Hooly *Gorge *Ella Metals *Scyplo *Emerald the Sceptile *Unten *Teardrop *McBoo *Neo Koopa Unlockable Characters: Screenshots LETTHESPECULATIONBEGIN.png|Screenshot of YoshiEgg Nook and Pesh battling in McBoo's Mansion. lolfireworks.png|Screenshot of Gorge attacking Scyplo with his finisher. Artwork PeshFDesperation.png|Artwork for Pesh. HoolyFDesperation.png|Artwork for Hooly. ScyploFDesperation.png|Artwork for Scyplo. EllaMetalsFDesperation.png|Artwork for Ella Metals. EmeraldTheSceptile.png|Artwork for Emerald. GorgeNew3D.png|Artwork for Gorge. UntenFDesperation.png|Artwork for Unten. TeardropFDesperation.png|Artwork for Teardrop. YENookFDesperation.png|Artwork for YoshiEgg Nook McBooFDesperation.png|Artwork for McBoo NeoKoopaFDesperation.png|Artwork for Neo Koopa JakeFDesperation.png|Artwork for Jake. SixtyFourFDesperation.png|Artwork for Sixty Four SinlessFDesperation.png|Artwork for Sinless NightwolfFDesperation.png|Artwork for Nightwolf Daily Updates 26/06/2011 The game is revealed, along with the characters of YoshiEggNook, Pesh, Hooly and Gorge. Finisher: Finishers are the highest powerful special attack of each character. They can only be used when the character is heavy wounded and has the four Special Disks charged. After this, the player may do a combo and in mid of it push the Special button. With this, he will start his finisher attack. Gorge's finisher is called Elemental Control, and makes him shoot fast-speed beams of elements across all the screen. The game is a traditional fighting game, but with a lot of brand new features. 27/06/2011 Ella Metals, Emerald the Sceptile and Scyplo ''are confirmed. Online "TeamUp": The online mode is a little special. In it, you can fight with your friends in 4 vs 4 battles. However, in it, you can also fight in amazing battles in great and big landscapes. Connecting to a server or creating your own, you can play with an incredible amount of players all along the world, in (as max) 16 vs 16 battles as teams. In these, you choose one team and, if you're the leader, their colour. Later, you choose your character, and start planning. You can talk via chat with the keyboard that comes along the game, or via microphone by activating the one coming with the Hybrid Fusion. The online mode has various sub-modes: Capture the Flag, Free for all, Team Deathmatch, Survival and even more. 28/06/2011 ''Unten is revealed. Summoner Orb: If grabbed, summons a character from the same series as the summoner to help him for some seconds. Only one character per summoner is avaliable, but they all are of great help most of the time. They are also important to the plot of the game, mostly another variety of them, called the Dimensional Orb, which allows to permanently teleport someone from a dimension to another. Teardrop ''is revealed. Magic Moves Magic Moves, such as projectiles, shields and other far attacks, are all classified under their own category. All of them take a little of the Mana Bar (the blue one below the Life Bar, which is the green one), and can be used as easily for combos as the physical ones. Each character, except some, has four magic attacks: two aerials and two on the ground. One of the characters which uses more the Magic Moves is ''Teardrop, ''whose battle style, described as ''Lake Spellcaster, focuses entirely on Magic Moves and Special Ones. Magic Moves can be blocked via shield. Emerald the Sceptile is the only character with the ability to dodge them via dashing. 29/06/2011 McBoo and Neo Koopa are revealed (Interestingly, a day later than McQueenMario's birthday) 20/07/2011 Nightwolf, Sinless, Jake and Sixty Four are revealed. Category:Fantendo Desperation Category:Dojos Category:Fantendo Blog Category:Subpages Category:News